Fanfiction Tom x Harry
by Litterata delirium
Summary: Réponse au défi. Fiction humoristique avec contraintes ! O.S ! Deux auteurs !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, boujour,

Pour prévenir tout le monde cette fiction est consacrée à un défi entre Spieluhr et moi Elody Jedusor.

Le défi consiste à écrire un os, en maximum une page word et d'y intégrer dix mots tirer par « Melle main innocente » la personne concernée saura se reconnaître ^^.

Les mots sont les suivants :

Cabinet, Fusillade, Arrosoir, Tuyau, Dentelle, Armure, Lézard, Michael Jackson, Distributeur, Strip poker. Ils devront être insérés dans le texte qui doit rester compréhensible.

Contraintes : dans l'histoire doit apparaître Harry Potter ainsi que Tom Jedusor.

Le genre de l'os n'a pas été défini, il reste totalement libre.

Suite à cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2 : La vie à deux

Je réponds en première à ce défi, cet OS est _très _humoristique, les mots à intégrer sont mis en italiques. Peut choquer pour jeune personne.

Je crois que je n'ais pas grand-chose à dire de plus a part bonne lecture…

_La vie à deux_

Dimanche trente Septembre 2001, 12H45.

-HARRY !

A cet appel du cœur, un jeune homme d'environ vingt et un ans releva la tête de son bouquin « l'étroit petits cochon » dans lequel il était profondément pris. Lentement et pas pressé pour un sou, il se leva et se dirigea vers la source du vacarme.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon ange démoniaque ? Interrogea-t-il gentiment en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Le dit ange se trouvait dans la pièce communiquant à la salle de bain, qui n'était autre que les _cabinets_, en tout autre mots, les toilettes, les commodités…

-Mis à part que j'ai une difficulté avec mon _tuyau_, absolument rien, répondit-il totalement ironique.

A ces mots, un air blasé s'inscrit sur le doux visage du jeune qui répondit vertement :

-Quoi ? Tu as encore mis ton string en _dentelle_, tu sais très bien que cette matière t'irrite la peau, Tom !

Le dénommé Tom répondit d'un air penaud.

-Je sais, mais celui-ci est très tendance, il était d'ailleurs en vitrine et moulait merveilleusement bien les fesses du mannequin. Ça lui allait si bien que j'ai failli entrer en collision avec le _distributeur_ de préservatif goût « fraîcheur d'hier», s'exclama-t-il hilare en sortant des toilettes, cependant son rire se bloqua sec quand il vit son compagnon sur le point de l'étrangler.

-Tu baves sur des mannequins qui ressemblent à de bêtes _armures_ ? On ne verrait pas la différence entre un détraqueur et tes stupides poupées en plastique, éructa-t-il violemment.

-Mais non, j'ai été regardé pour te faire plaisir, pour que je te plaise, pleurnicha Tom, crois-moi mon démon angélique !

-Bon je te crois, se calma Harry. Mais pour te punir tu devras arroser le jardin à la manière moldus c'est-à-dire avec un _arrosoir_… et nu comme un ver, finit-il d'un air satanique avant d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque.

Le lendemain, 17H.

-Tom, n'oublie pas qu'on a un _Strip Poker_ mercredi à seize heures avec quelques uns de tes amis bouffevie…

Harry fut violemment coupé par son compagnon d'asile… euh de chambre ?

-Ce sont des mangemorts ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Si tu le dis, mon ange démoniaque, dit-il comme si il parlait à un enfant en bas-âge.

-Et bien JE le dis, annonça-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

Le silence régna en maître, chacun boudant de leur côté, ce fut que quelques minutes que le plus jeune reprit la parole d'un ton passionné.

-Eh Tom, hier soir j'ai regardé chasse et pêche, pendant que tu étais sorti avec tes amis pour faire le raid sur Liverpool, et tu sais ce que j'ai appris ? Que l'on pouvait utiliser des queues de _lézard_ fraîches comme appât pour le monstre du Loch Ness. Si, si une étude l'à prouvée, elle a été réalisée par un certain Bryan Jement, il à réussi à capturer un bébé Loch Ness qu'il à nommé Nessi et qu'il a réus…

-Tu sais, je crois avoir compris l'essentiel, mon beau démon angélique, mais nous allons bientôt être en retard pour notre cours de danse, je suis impatient, Severus m'a promis que nous utiliserons le rythme de _Michael Jackson_ aujourd'hui ! J'en ai marre des claquettes.

-Ca va Tommy, stresse pas il nous reste vingt minutes, de plus tu as mis tes collants à l'envers ! Remarqua Harry.

Tom mis ses mains sur ses hanches dans une pose d'intimidation, l'effet aurait pu être un succès, mais fut lamentablement ratée par le tutu rose ainsi que par les collants vert fluo mis à l'envers.

-Mes collants sont très bien mis comme ça et je préfère partir à l'avance, la dernière fois on à faillit se faire renverser par un tank ! Je ne veux pas prendre de risque tu t'imagines si on tombe dans une embuscade ou pire dans une _fusillade _? Stressa Tom.

Harry qui n'y avait pas réfléchir se mit proprement à paniquer, il ne voulait pas mourir il était trop jeune et puis il n'avait pas encore essayé ce nouveau gloss qui venait de sortir.

-J'ai une idée, finit par crier Tom. Harry le regarda attendant la suite. Nous n'avons qu'à rester enfermés dans notre maison, les moldu se font la guerre, à l'extérieur, donc à l'intérieur nous ne craignons rien, acheva-t-il fier de son raisonnement. Le plus jeune acquiesça approuvant l'idée de l'aîné.

Trois jours plus tard une bombe nucléaire explosa, rasant toute l'Angleterre, nos deux ermites avec…

FIN

Voilà, vous en penser quoi ?

La réponse au défi de la part de Spieluhr arrivera bientôt !

E. Jedusor


	3. Chapter 3 : Quel médicomage !

Réponse au défi lancé par « nous ». J'espère que vous allés l'appréciez !

Bonne lecture…

_Quel médicomage !_

La grève les médicomages-dentistes. Harry ne pouvait pas le concevoir ! PAS ce jour ou Pomfresh était en vacances de montagne avec Albus, PAS ce jour ou Hermione était également aux sports d'hiver en compagnie de ses parents DENTISTES, PAS ce jour précis ou il venait de déclarer une rage de dent !

Dans la tête du survivant, ces traîtres se faisaient tous descendre dans une sanglante fusillade, mais dans la réalité, il fonçait droit dans une _armure_…

« Excusez-moi » ronchonna Harry.

« Y'a pas de_ lézard_ » répondit l'armure.

Après cet incident, Harry croisa Neville, qui était excellent en botanique dans l'ensemble, mais qui n'était même pas capable au grand désespoir du professeur de sortilège de lancer un sort de pluie…Il se trimballait donc avec un arrosoir, provoquant sur son passage les rires des Serpentards. Harry s'approcha des moqueurs et intercepta une conversation bien intéressante parlant d'un certain blond en tenue d'Adam sans la feuille et _de Strip poker_.

Il allait interpeller le Serpentard quand celui-ci lui donna un coup sur sa maudite dent de façon « accidentelle ». Harry trouva tout cela très curieux, surtout quand le garçon lui refila un_ tuyau_ étonnant : L'adresse d'un certain TJ qui ne faisait pas la grève.

Harry se rendit immédiatement à son _cabinet,_ ou il fut accueillit par une secrétaire vêtue d'une tenue en _dentelle_ des plus douteuses.

-Oui ? Soupira-t-elle, comme si le jeune sorcier la dérangeait.

-Je suis venu voir heu…TJ ?

-MJ ! Michael Jackson, mais mon pauvre garçon vous n'êtes pas au courant que…

-Non, TJ ! Je n'ai pas rendez vous mais c'est une urgence !

-Oh.

La secrétaire lui demanda de patienter en lui indiquant le _distributeur_ à café, tandis qu'Harry réprimait une envie soudaine de lui lancer un Doloris bien sentit. Un café ! Sur SA rage de dent ! Finalement, il entra bien énerver dans le cabinet et ouvrit grand la bouche, non pas pour soigner sa dent mais en voyant que le docteur TJ n'était autre que…

-Tom Jedusor !

Le « docteur » lui sourit de la même manière que le ferait un serpent découvrant un œuf d'autruche abandonné….Nul ne sait si finalement, Harry eut l'occasion de soigner sa dent, mais selon le Sorcier Fouineur, le nouveau magazine de Rita Skeeter, il devait souffrir d'une maladie rare qui lui donnait une élégante démarche de canard.

Fin

Alors ça vous à plus ?

Spieluhr


End file.
